The invention relates to a connection system, in particular an electrical connection system, having a plug and having a socket, a bayonet-type connection being provided for connecting the plug and socket.
Bayonet-type connections for a secure connection between a plug and a socket are generally known.
In vehicle construction, in particular in motor vehicle construction, mechanical, and above all, also electrical connection systems are increasingly required also in the luggage area, for example in the trunk, in the region of the rear seats and loading area. The known electrical connection systems are inconvenient owing to their design or represent disruptive elements. This applies in particular to the trunk, where if possible no protruding parts are desired. When the known electrical connection systems are not in use, in the prior art the socket is covered by a separate covering element if the connection does not remain completely open. The latter case is particularly prevalent if the covering element is lost.